Sinful Attraction
by YoSooFam
Summary: Wang Yo/Hae Soo "What do you want to stop?" He drew near her in three strides, she immediately felt him hovering over her and the butterflies fluttering in her belly. "What do you exactly want to stop?" He sucked onto her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Hello Chingudeul!

I'm new to this fandom even though I lurked from time to time in the fanfics section. Truth to be told, I was quite reluctant to post my story as I'm not confident in my writing skills... at all! However, my Chingu Taehumama (we're friends, right?) encouraged me to give a try, saying the YoSoo fam needed more fics and so here I am.  
So please, if you find grammatical mistakes or vocabulary errors-and I'm sure you will- pretty please let me know it so I can understand and improve my English. All advices are welcomed. Thank you!

Writing this story was quite a challenge as it was difficult, even for me, not to blush profusely. So if you feel uncomfortable about the pairing or sex scenes, please do not read this.

Without further ado, here's the first part of this one-shot.

* * *

The twilight's ochre color painted the horizon, from the penthouse's windows one could see Seoul lying at one's feet. The capital was busy as usual however the beautiful view was lost on the woman, standing before one of these windows, as she was deep in thought.

"It's too late to have second thought." Came a voice behind her.

Hae Soo made no move to turn around and thus missed the narrowing eyes of the man behind her. He silently scanned her lithe form, she wore a white blouse paired up with a grey high-waist pencil skirt.

"We cannot go on like this." She whispered.

"What?"

"We need to stop!" She spoke louder.

"What do you want to stop?" He drew near her in three strides, she immediately felt him hovering over her and the butterflies fluttering in her belly. "What do you __exactly__ want to stop?" He sucked onto her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine. She stepped aside, meaning to escape his overpowering presence, only to be flipped around by a smooth move on her wrist. "You want me to stop this?" He seized her slender waist, pulling her closer so that her body mingled with his.

Hae Soo closed her eyes as she felt his growing hardness pressed against her. Hands clenched into fists on his chest, she tried to push him away, the action didn't faze him though as he tangled his fingers up in her long hair instead. He sucked onto her other earlobe, then his mouth went lower along her neck, biting her skin sensually.

"Or this?" He captured her lips, his tongue finding hers and exploring her mouth thoroughly. Minutes later, breathless and giddy she broke the searing kiss. He wasted no time in ripping her blouse apart, freeing her breasts coated in a black bra, he skillfully uncovered it. The view aroused him as she saw the sparkle in his eyes when he looked at her. "Or you want me to stop this?" His mouth avidly went to one of her breast while he was fondling the other, playing with the hard nipple.

Soo could almost melt under his touch, tangling her fingers in his rich black hair, she unconsciously brought up his face so that he took possession of her lips again. He smirked as she tentatively unbuttoned his royal blue shirt, with trembling hands she let the fabric fall on the floor. She breathed out an heavy sigh as her hands shyly reached out to caress his muscular chest and then traced every tab of his abdomen with her index.

"Can __you__ stop?" He taunted while teasing her breasts with skillful hands, with nimble fingers he caressed her side down to her waist. He then unzipped her skirt and let it slide down on the floor, showing black lace panties. Pressing her body against his tightly, he caught her up and carried her onto the nearby sofa. He tore her panties in a wild move and watched as she cowered in stupefaction. He quickly unzipped his black trousers, leaving him in his black boxers only.

Heart beating fast, Hae Soo wanted to flee but he was faster as he grabbed her ankle, pulling her toward him. "Wang Yo-ssi..." she yelped. His dark eyes intently bore into hers, the possessiveness she witnessed, frightened and excited her at the same time. "Do you think you can escape __me__?" Spreading slowly her legs, he gripped firmly her tights as he went to taste her wetness.

"Oh my..." She breathed in, grabbing a handful of his hair. The man was certainly a good kisser but what he did with his tongue to her lower-body was sinfully marvelous. He intentionally stopped his ministrations before her climax point, "Wang Yo-ssi!" she moaned with desperation. With a wolfish smile he looked up at her eyes, blurred by hot passion.

Yo rose to his full height, got rid of his boxers and allowed her to see his full erection. The young woman's eyes grew wide in expectation. He was hard and ready for her. He stalked over her on the sofa, easing her down against the cushions and melding his needy body onto hers. He licked her throat upward, his hot breath tickled her ear, "tell me to stop... __now__." He would be merciful only this once.

Soo laced her hands around his neck, forcing him to gaze into her doe-like eyes and she begged, "please..." He tilted his head in feigned ignorance, "please what?" She half-bit half-licked her lips, "please." His feral grin returned, "please who?"

" _ _You__." she confessed and his gaze darkened dangerously. He kissed her hungrily while sliding two fingers in her, she was still wet and willing. "Don't ever forget." She moaned louder.

"You're mine." He spread her tights, positioning himself at her wet entrance, his dick tightened in anticipation and then he thrust her in one swift motion.

Yo covered Hae Soo's muffled cry with his own mouth, easing her senses as he stilled, allowing her to adjust to the feel of him. She was tight, so tight that he almost spilled his seed right the moment he entered her. After a few minutes he started to move, sending electric waves down her toes. "Oooh", she whispered in delice. Propping on his elbows, he caressed her hair and mindlessly kissed her, the tension in his cock gripped him hard.

"Faster." Soo begged between kisses, she felt the growing feeling in the pit of her stomach. His manliness filled her and he thrust her harder. Faster. "So close." Feeling the familiar warmth in her belly, she clenched her inner walls, almost making Yo release then he growled and with both hands he gripped her waist hard, "Who's your man?"

"Aaah" Her body was on fire, the torture was killing her softly. "Who do you belong to?" she heard him demand again while he trusted her deeper. "You. __Wang Yo__." She cried in ecstasy as she felt her climax wash over her body. His smirk went wide as he pounced at her twice before reaching his own pleasure and spilling his hot seed on her flat stomach. His body comfortably blended onto hers afterward. Soo closed her eyes in bliss, he then pressed a gentle kiss on her swollen lips. "Mine, in this lifetime."

* * *

Yo fondly looked at the woman before him. Soo only wore his blue shirt and her panties, knees against her chest, she was sitting on the sofa immersed in her thoughts. Fully dressed, he came closer to her with a mug of coffee in each hand, he placed one cup into her hands and took a sip from the other.

"I will tell __him__." Yo informed, he watched as she raised her head in worry.

"Wang Yo-ssi!"

"After all __this__ , you're still using honorifics?" He said raising one of his eyebrows. She had the gall to blush prettily. "I cannot do this to him."

"Why? Because it's my brother?"

Embarrassed, Soo could almost bury herself in a hole. "Wang So-ssi is a nice man."

"And I'm the bad guy, I suppose... too bad, your body doesn't lie even if your mind still rile up against it."

"I'm almost engaged, for Heaven's sake!" she snorted, making the coffee wave in the mug.

Wang Yo sat leisurely on the sofa next to her, "One more reason to tell So and make a clean cut."

"Are you kidding me? How can you expect the matter to drop off while you are __brothers__?" Soo asked him in disbelief, she had to drink her coffee in order to calm her trembling hands.

The man gave her his sexy stare, the one she couldn't resist, "it's not like I have a fondness for So. I rarely meet him so you wouldn't meet him either after that."

"But still-"

"I will just be the bastard that stole his brother's girlfriend... that's all." He handsomely smirked.

She didn't want to put him in this situation. She was also at fault. "I will tell Wang So-ssi myself."

Yo narrowed his eyes in suspicion but stayed silent, observing Soo as she picked her clothes up on the floor and strode off.

* * *

 _ ** _ **-Months ago-**_**_

When her best friend Jung invited her to his 25th birthday's party, she would've never expected to meet the whole Wang family. That evening, she was introduced to Jung's parents, Wang Geon and Soo Yeon -nice people and clearly happily married. Then she met his calm and timid brother So. The sparks had flied immediately, they had discussed all evening, finding similar taste in common things. Everything was perfect so far.

Jung's older brother came in late but was still introduced to her. "Soo-ah, here's my older brother, Wang Yo."

She looked at the man standing next to her best friend, he wore an expensive black tuxedo, was taller than Wang So and truth to be told, he was far from being ugly despite his cold eyes. Soo bowed, "Nice to meet you."

"Hyung-nim this is my best friend, Hae Soo." Jung added with enthusiasm.

Wang Yo's eyes scanned the petite woman in front of him, doe-like eyes in which one could lose himself, she wore a pale rose lace dress. She seemed already infatuated with his younger brother. Critical eyes darted from So to her, he then lifted an eyebrow, "thanks for taking care of Jung-ie."

"Not at all, it's rather the other way around." She answered, noticing that Wang Yo's gaze still rested on her. It was the case throughout the evening, even when she talked to Jung, So or his parents, Wang Yo always surveyed her from afar. His stare had rattled her during the whole party and yet she couldn't help but feel conscious of him.

Later that night, when she went back to her car, Wang Yo was leaning against it. "You're not meant to be with So." he said coolly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Chingudeul!

First of all, I would like to thank you ALL for the encouraging words and reviews. It made my day so really 'Thank You'.

I worked hard to give you the last part of Sinful then if you find errors, just let me know, ok?

To answer to **_Lovefreely_** , Wang So didn't lack anything in any area ;D It's just that sometimes forbidden things are too enticing. Thanks for your review and fo reading my story even though you're a SoSoo shipper. Take care.

 ** _Mia and Taehumama_** , thank you both and hope you will enjoy part 2.

Here we go for the last part...

* * *

 _Later that night, when she went back to her car, Wang Yo was leaning against it. "You're not meant to be with So." he said coolly._

"I don't know what you're talking about." Soo opened the door meaning to hop in the car, instead she found herself trapped in his arms. "What is your problem Wang Yo-ssi?"

"It would be wise to listen to me." Yo whispered in her ear.

Alas, his warning fell on deaf ears as she stubbornly became So's girlfriend two weeks later. On the many occasions they met, Yo never missed the chance to remind her that she wasn't meant for So and thus breaking up would be a wise decision. The most infuriating was that he made it look more like _an order_ than an advice. She never understood why he was so cold toward her in contrast to his whole family.

Six months after Jung's birthday party, on that fateful day deciding to confront him she went all the way to his penthouse. Wang Yo, albeit surprised, let her in and Soo didn't beat around the bush..

"What's really your problem? Why did you act like a jerk last night?"

"I already told you that I cannot approve of your relationship." Yo replied flatly.

Soo shook her head in disbelief, "Why? Because you hate me? Oh no wait, because I'm not good enough to be with your brother, right? Even so why did you have to disrupt his proposal in such way? Did you really think your childish act would work?"

Wang Yo narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, "Did So propose again?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, I won't be so damn sure if I were you." He said, closing the gap between them and pinning her against the entrance door. Soo's eyes grew like saucers when the next thing she knew, she was tasting the sweet depth of Yo's mouth. She should've fought back, she could've slapped him but she did nothing of the sort. No, instead Soo deepened the kiss.

"Did he propose to you again?" He asked huskily, suckling onto her bottom lips, Soo could only nod meekly. "What is your answer then?"

He stopped to observe her intently. She wanted to cower under his intense stare but she didn't let it show, "I did not give him a response _yet_."

"Good." Wang Yo had a predatory smile. Hae Soo had sealed her Fate the moment she replied because that day, she had lost her virginity to her boyfriend's brother.

* * *

"I must have gone mad... as if sleeping with him once wasn't bad enough... no, I had to go to him again... argh!" Soo muttered to herself while stuffing clothes in her suitcase. She thought of the last week, it was insane, she had fucked with her boyfriend's brother _twice_. Her morality couldn't bear it so she made a drastic decision, _she was going to run away_. She checked the clock nervously and closed her suitcase. Her flight was due in two hours but she had an odd feeling creeping in her heart. Glancing back at her one-bedroom appartment, she sighed, everything was in order. She pulled the suitcase along and opened the front door.

"For Heaven's sake!" Hae Soo shrieked.

Wang Yo, face carved in granite, was standing before her. His eyes narrowed when he spotted her suitcase. As a reflex, Soo tried to close the door... but to no avail as Yo pushed it opened effortlessly. He allowed himself to step into her small appartment, closing the door behind him as he leaned against it.

"Are you trying to flee?" He smirked, tilting his head in amazement.

Hae Soo backed away, recollecting her wits and eyes darting everywhere, she realized that she was trapped in her own appartment. Swallowing nervously she demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you broke up with So. It was high time."

Hae Soo rolled her eyes. "Good, now that I'm out of your brother's life like you wanted, don't screw up with me anymore."

"Screw up?" Yo had to raise one eyebrow.

"Yes please, leave me alone and I won't see you or Wang So-ssi anymore. Though I cannot swear for Jung-ie but... if I have to, I will also cut ties with him." Soo was unable to read the man's unfathomable expression, he seemed at loss for words for a moment. Then she helplessly watched as he advanced toward her and cupped her face.

"Do you really think I would allow you to cut ties with _me_?" Yo growled low, anger swirling inside him.

Her brow furrowed in a mix of anger and confusion, "You said that I wasn't fitting for your family-"

"I said that you weren't meant for _So_."

"What's the difference?"

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to teach her a lesson or else she will never understand. Capturing her lush lips in a wild kiss, his hands ran along her arms down to her fingers. He wrenched away the handle of the suitcase that she was still holding. Entwining theirs fingers, he couldn't get enough of the taste of her mouth.

"I would never approve of you as my sister-in-law for I want you for _myself_." Yo confessed.

Realization dawned at her and still she couldn't help but be cautious with this piece of information. "How would I know, you criticize me every chance you got?" She made a slight pout.

He let go of her hands only to caress her upper body sensually. Her nipples went hard instantly. With one hand cupping her jaw and the other traveling upside down along her spine, he bit lightly the crook of her neck, sending a wave of warmth to her pussy.

"So you're saying, I'm wicked enough to just screw with you for fun and not be interested in you?" He smirked against her throat. She pushed him hard, his body immediately missed her warmth. She stepped aside but Yo was faster and took a grasp of her wrist. When she looked up at him, she was at the brink of tears.

With fiery eyes despite the unshed tears, she spoke "You never said one nice thing about me... and the few times we met we ended up fucking!"

"I said you were mine."

Hae Soo scoffed, "Oh yeah, that really warms me inside." Still, she couldn't move an inch because of his unyielding grip on her wrist. He drew near her like a predator over his prey and the prey in her just wanted to run, _run_ , _run_. He slowly kissed her tears away and traced the pattern of her lips with his thump.

"You would've never come to me if I played nice." He placed a hand against her cheek and she leaned in, seeking his warmth then he slowly licked her upper lips, coaxed her mouth to accept him. Their tongue met part way and he had to refrain himself from devouring her. In a glance, he noticed the opened door of her bedroom. " _That night_ , it got all my damn self-control to not take you there in your car."

Soo looked up in utter suprise. "But-"

Yo played with the hem of her top, meandering his fingers on her stomach seductively. "I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you." He pressed himself against her to emphasize his words. "I would've done anything to have you... even being a bastard."

She closed her eyes when she felt the familiar hard bump, gulped with difficulty while trying to handle the truth. Alas, it was hard for her brain to process when she was so hot and needy. "You did bad things." Soo whispered when his fingers found her hard nipple under her top. She boldly kissed him, savouring his taste.

He smirked against her lips, got rid of her annoying top but her white bra still covered her breast. While kissing her thoroughly, he was tactful enough to lead her into the bedroom. "But you liked it... I know for sure that So never touched you."

She searched his eyes in challenge, even if it was the truth, he didn't need to gloat like that, "how can you be certain?"

Smirking smugly, he whispered in her ear. "You never _wanted_ my brother."

Soo tilted her head aside, he was right, Wang So was a good man but he never got her panties wet just by staring at her. Or he never gave her butterflies fluttering inside by just standing inch apart from her.

They both fell onto the bed. "And now you can't escape me." Yo spoke.

She blinked, "Why?"

He had to prop up on his elbows to stare down at her. "Because now that I have you, there's no way I will let you go."

"What if I don't want any of this?" She asked faintly while biting her bottom lips. She saw his eyes darken, then he traced abstract pattern with his index along the valley of her chest. Yo reached behind her back while he trailed kisses from her neck to her ear, she made no resistance when he uncovered her bra.

"Then I have to change your mind." He replied, entwining their fingers, he pinned her hands above her head onto the mattress. He went down to her breasts, teasing them with his tongue, sucking the nipple and leaving lovebites. He watched Soo shiver under him. Standing up to get rid of his shirt and trousers, he returned to her side right away.

Soo tried to sit up but he immediately pressed her backward onto the bed, while capturing her lips he then unzipped her jeans and threw it away across the room. She saw him take her panties off with such slowness that she trembled in expectation. And she was right because the next thing she felt was his two fingers sliding into her pussy. "Oooh."

Yo grew even harder when he touched her wet and thight entrance. During minutes he just teased her skillfully, pulling out his fingers just to replace it with his mouth, he tasted her sweetness, he fingered her clit, making Soo moan louder. "Please." He heard her beg, she was ready for him already. He decided to stop before her climax making the young woman growl in frustration.

"Yo!"

He chuckled. "Do you want me now?"

"Yes."

Yo took off his boxer and smirked when he saw Soo's eyes go wild. Then he sat at the edge of the bed waiting for her to make a decision. "Come to me then."

"Yo?!" Soo said, sitting up in the bed.

"If you want me, come here." He motioned his lap and was pleased when Soo drew nearer. He entered her as soon as she moved down to straddle him. In relish, she took all of him,"Aaah." Crossing her arms behind Yo's neck for support she felt his hardness streched her walls. It felt good to have him inside her, filling her. She started to wriggle her hips.

Yo fondled her breasts as she rode him. Soo captured his lips and slid her tongue to play with his, raking her fingers in his hair. He then gripped her waist to put more pressure onto her lower body, as he suckled her nipple Soo groaned, "Please harder."

Hearing her moans made him wild, he half-carried her onto the bed and placed the young woman on her hands and knees before him.

Glancing over her shoulder, Soo spoke hesitantly, "Yo... I-"

Also on his knees, he loomed over her, moisterized her swollen lips with his tongue while he fondled her right breast. "Shh, I won't hurt you." Yo reassured her and then grabbing her slender waist, he positioned himself before her wet pussy. Teasing her with the blunt hardness of his tip, Yo felt her relax and heard her groan in frustration, "please."

Smirking, he sank deep into her, they both stifled a breath as pleasure washed over them in waves. She arched her back and tilted her head backward. He moved his hips to let her feel his full length, pounding into her harder but barely holding himself from releasing, "Who do you belong to?" His voice was hoarse.

"You, only you." She said. Then he quickened his pace. Soo groaned, "Yes, so close." He kept moving his hips forth and back enough for the feeling in the pit of her belly to explode as she cried in delice. "oh my-"

Yo then pounced into her several more times before reaching his own climax and releasing on her backside.

Breathless, Yo laid on his back, gathering Soo in his arms so that her head rested on his chest, he gently kissed her forehead. "You're mine."

"I know."

"I won't let go of you."

"So I heard." She looked up to observe him. He seemed so serious that she had to shake her head in disbelief.

Then Yo surprised her, "Come live with me."

"No." She smiled.

His bown eyes flickered down at her, "Why not?"

"Were you, by any chance, a _king_ in your past life? You sure like to give orders."

"I will have to change your mind then." He smirked devilishly, rolling over her and letting her feel his growing hardness.

* * *

End


End file.
